Barney Kart
Barney Kart is a custom Barney video game for the Nintendo 64 system. It was released in September 5, 1996. Plot Join Barney and his friends as they race down the road on their karts. Characters Heavy Drivers *Barney (Voiced by Bob West) *Bowser (Voiced by Scott Burns) *Donkey Kong (Voiced by Scott Burns) Medium Drivers *B.J. (Voiced by Patty Wirtz) *Baby Bop (Voiced by Julie Johnson) *Yoshi (Voiced by Patty Wirtz) *Birdo (Voiced by Julie Kavern) *Mr. Boyd (Voiced by Robert Sweatson) Feather Drivers *Scooter McNutty (Voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Voiced by Brice Armstrong) Notes *Barney, BJ and Baby Bop have their Season 3 voices (from 1996). *The animations of Barney, BJ and Baby Bop are silimar to their Season 3 costumes (from 1996). *Yoshi has BJ's 1995 voice. Quotes Barney *Hi there! (when you choose him) *Here we gooo!! (when you pick a item) *This is stu-u-pendous! (when you throw an item) *Whooaaa! (when you get hit or fall off the track) *(screaming) (when you get hit or fall off the track, and the sound clip is Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is freaked out by SpongeBob putting toast on the toaster where the donut is), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice) *Oh no!! (when you get hit or fall off the track) *Hooray! (when you win) *Oh no! I lost! (when you loose) BJ *Hi everybody! (when you choose him, and the sound clip is from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day") *Here we go! (when you pick an item, and the sound clip is from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day") *Hey, cool man! (when you throw an item, and the sound clip is from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day") *Whoaa! (when you get hit or fall off the track, the sound clip is from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons") *(screaming) (when you get hit or fall off the track, and the sound clip is SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when he had soap in his eyes)) *NOOOO!! (when you get hit or fall off the track, and the sound clip is SpongeBob's "NOOOO!" from "Model Sponge", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice) *YAY! (when you win, and the sound clip is from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons") *Aw, ay-yi-yie! (when you loose) Baby Bop *Hi! *Here we go! (when you pick an item) *Hey, cool man! (when you throw an item) *Whoaa! (when you get hit or fall off the track, the sound clip is from "Barney's Imagination Island", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice) *(screaming) (when you get hit or fall off the track, and the sound clip is SpongeBob's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when he heard Misty's scream), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice) *Uh-oh!! (when you get hit or fall off the track) *Hooray! (when you win) *Uh-oh! I lost! (when you loose) Mr. Boyd * Yoshi Birdo Scooter McNutty Miss Etta Kette Donkey Kong Bowser Courses Playground Cup #BJ Circuit 1 #Birdo Hills #Bowser's Castle 1 #Barney Circuit 1 Imagination Cup #Baby Bop Circuit 1 #Donkey Kong Jungle 1 #Bowser's Castle 2 #BJ Circuit 2 Treehouse Cup #Barney Circuit 2 #Yoshi Beach #Mr. Boyd Circuit #BJ Circuit 3 Pretend Cup #Donkey Kong Jungle 2 #Barney Circuit 3 #Baby Bop Circuit 2 #Captain Pickles' Canyon